


cuts heal, but scars remain

by madi_pogg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Childhood Memories, Dream Smp, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Schlatt, Near Death Experiences, Oneshot, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Running Away, Sad Alexis | Quackity, Short, long hair quackity, this is sad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madi_pogg/pseuds/madi_pogg
Summary: After Quackity reunited with his "dad", and both Sam and Quackity try and map out why they felt the way they did.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	cuts heal, but scars remain

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i am VERY sorry.

Quackity's wings brushed against the wood that had his name carved into it, something he did when he was little. It was still his home, no matter what happened while he was gone. Maybe the bitter taste on his tongue was regret, or maybe it was the resentment of what this house represented to him now; it used to be full of life and his father making cookies with him. Quackity took a deep breath through his nose, and he swore he could almost smell the fresh chocolate chip cookies. The hybird shook his head and pinched the brim of his nose, he wasn't even sure why he came back to this place. 

Quackity forced in a breath and ran his hands softly against the weak railing that he used to slide down on his way to school, tears beginning to sting at his eyes. He quickly retracted his hand, as though touching what used to make him so happy now burned him. Quackity maneuvered his way through the over-grown grass and the tall trees that felt like they were trapping him, his one goal was to find his dad. 

The winged man's steps came to a halt, when had Sam ever earned the right back to be called 'dad' again in his eyes? Two goals were now burning in his mind, he wasn't so sure anymore if the goal was to reminisce or confront the tall man anymore. Quackity looked out on the fields where he used to run and play, using nothing but his imagination when he was child as he stood on the small deck of the house. His eyes were guided to a specific place in the field, it was the tree that had been a tradition, a large oak that was in the far right of the now run-down cottage.

The door opened with a loud creak that made Quackity cringe, it never did that when he was younger. The house was relatively empty, and before the winged hybrid could even speak he was barreling down the hallway to his old room with tears in his eyes. Maybe the way that his old room remained the same as he had left it, the dust bunnies were in groups along the once crisp and bright white molding on his ceiling; raising his arm he tried to drag his hand on the ceiling and flinched. When Quackity was little he wondered if he would ever be as tall as his father, and would hope for years, that never happened though. His wings hung as he examined the abandoned room, his eyebrows furrowed as we ran across the old wall that Sam would mark his height on every year, Quackity glided his finger across the last mark that was made about 5 years ago and gave a watery laugh about how his height had barely changed. He imagines Sam laughing with him, the creeper making the small gasps for air when he laughed, sometimes Quackity thinks about his fathers laugh and how much he misses it. 

Quackity walked out of his room with heavy steps, his body felt heavier than it ever had before. His arms dragged under his eyes to stop the tears from flowing more and more as he swallowed thickly; trying to rid the thoughts that threatened to suffocate him if he were to spend one more minute on the subject at hand. Quackity could barely focus let alone remember why he had come here, as he walked slowly his wing bumped into something on the table, making the object fall off and down to the floor. The hybrid turned around quickly, kneeling to pick up whatever he had unintentionally knocked over, but his hand halted when he could clearly see the object. It was a picture; but not just a regular picture. It was a photo of Quackity and Sam on his 16th birthday, they both looked so happy. Quackity was 20 now, he missed that day. He felt his throat tighten and his eyes burn once more as small streaks of water escaped from him, a few dropping onto the photo frame as he held it as though if he pressed on it too hard it would shatter and be gone forever. 

Maybe returning to this house was a bad idea, maybe Quackity had just followed through on an impulse decision again; he was told he was good at doing that. His wings folded around his body as though to shield him from the outside world and his thoughts, the main one being that the man couldn't just chalk up his family and childhood as an impulse decision anymore. The hybrid stood up with a rather quick action, he was here for a reason and he would be damned if he didn't fulfill his 'mission'. 

Quackity walked out of the house, not caring about what else would be there. He was looking for Sam, the man that raised him and most importantly the man that made him realize he deserved more. What he hadn't noticed was that when he left in the hope to find said success that Quackity had thought he had earned; was that he was inadvertently calling his home, his father not enough for him anymore. Maybe he was the reason that they no longer had a relationship, Quackity felt the temples of his head tighten at the thought that he had solely blamed Sam for the way he was feeling without even understanding what he had done to the poor man who was left unknowing if his son was even alive. 

There was that large oak tree again, and Quackity's gut twisted. He knew that Sam was there, he used to sit there for hours at a time with or without Quackity there, he said that it kept him sane. Quackity didn't understand what his father had meant until he was around 15, being able to appreciate the clouds and how the wind blew the grass in a graceful manner. His steps didn't make a noise against the soft grass, the dew still around from that morning; Quackity liked the dew, he thought it made things prettier. 

His feet stopped around a foot away from the tree, spotting the shadow that was obviously his previous father figure. It was unmistakable, which is what made that much more difficult for the Winged man. His hands trembled as he thought about what to say to the man that he had abandoned years before, but his mouth going dry and being unable to muster up a response. 

Sams hand moved slightly, patting the ground next to him as he moved over a couple inches. This small gesture made Quackity move forward and slump down at the tree, staring at the view ahead. The silence was deafening for Quackity; silence was never something he dealt with well. Sam talked first.

"I missed you, kiddo."

Quackity felt as though his heart had been snapped in half at that, he was sure it was unintentional to make him feel that way, but it still made the guilt fester in Quackity's stomach as he looked up and into his fathers eyes. His wings curled in on himself, his bottom lip trembling as he bit it; it was the one thing keeping him from sobbing again. Sam could see this, his soft and reassuring smile that everyone loved turned into a small frown looking at how his son was acting. 

"I'm so sorry, dad."

Quackity managed to say the words and watched Sam's face soften even more as the tears started to fall down his face again while leaving thin lines. Sam brought up his hand and wiped the tears from under his sons eyes, more so a silent comfort than anything else. Quackity melted into his father's touch, moving his arms around the creeper and pushing his face into the crook of his neck. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Quackity, squeezing a bit to let the younger know that he was loved and okay with the sudden implement of physicality being shown to him. Small pools of tears forming in his eyes as well, after 5 years of not knowing if his son was alive was put to rest. He was holding the boy, he was able to feel his breathing against him, he could rest easy now. 

His son was alright.

His son was in his arms.

Quackity let out a shaky breath as he latched onto Sam, feeling the warmth he felt as a child whenever he fell off the railing from sliding to fast. His arms clinging to Sam was a fresh thing, the tears soaking onto Sam's overcoat, but it wasn't like either of them cared. Sam whispered something to Quackity, a soft phrase that he heard in a while. 

"I love you."

His dad still loved him.

His dad still cared.

"I love you too."

They would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> SIKE NO IM NOT, HOPE YOU CRY


End file.
